Wireless: Electric Magdalena: Light & Darkness
by ElectricWriter
Summary: inspired from the darkness video game, but this time Will must find Light, Darkness and Balance elementals, but it leads to a kill. Note-May not be suitable for those under 14 or up. rated NC-17


**Wireless(Electric) Magdalena**

**Book II**

**Light & Darkness Chronicles**

**Part One: Light**

_**~Shine~**_

_I thought any element was about five in the universe, but instead I know there's more. I was summoned to Kandrakar along with Irma and Dani. Something was going on. Yan Lin was also the new Oracle while Himerish stayed aside as an elder. But it was odd how Dani was summoned. I only knew her for a short time. Now she's like a sister. We arrived to the Congregation hall. It looked as if many came for a meeting and there were creatures in robes._

_"Will Vandom, we have been expecting you."_

_Tibor, whom I trusted when I was first chosen as a guardian of this place. I stepped forward and I bowed my head with respect. Something was important I sensed it._

_"Will, are you aware that there are other elements in the universe? there's two others you'll need and as well as for the Balance of it."_

_Others? Oh geez. I sighed and spoke,"Two others? Like what?"_

_"Light and Darkness. Your Heart must collec those and the Balance to hold them all."_

_Irma leans her elbow on my shoulder. "So, would this effect me also? Since I'm water and all. I have this shit right here." The bracelet shaped into a Witchblade-like gauntlet._

_Yan clears her throat and speaks. "That's only for water, Irma. And watch the language."_

_She nodded. "Yes ma'am."_

_Dani then raised her hand. "I'm light! I can gladly give it to her. Some of it."_

_Himerish nodded. "Small portion should do."_

_"Alrighty. What can we do then?"_

_"Will must stand in the center in order to process the power."_

_So, this is where it begins first. The Light. I stand in the middle of the wonderous room, Dani in her Angelus form, raising her sword from Light energy. "I summon the power of Light, please bless this woman the power and element. By thee power of Angelus!"_

_Then, that was it. She shoves the sword right into my heart, lights shine through my mouth and eyes, all goes silent like the world stopped or time stands still. The heart gleams as the Light element stores into it. A voice speaks to me in my head. "Wilehlmina Patience Vandom, your quest in finding elements is taking progress. I am here to bless you the powers of Light. Use them wisely." I began to glow in a golden light as if an angel from heaven came to my aid. I land on my knees and finally the power restored and everything was normal. Dani stood aside since she removed her weapon from my chest. I looked at yan Lin as she smiles. _

_"Looks like this leaves Darkness and Balance."_

_Darkness? As in the power or host who has it?_

_Tibor then thinks. "Do anyone of you know another person who has Darkness?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. One does. I know him.", Dani said with a frown._

_Himerish raised an eyebrow. "Who?"_

_Two words came out of her lips. "Estacado does."_

_"Estacado? As in Jackie Estacado? I heard of him?", Irma says._

_I frowned also, but when I was about to say anything, I sensed a phone call from my cell. I have access to wireless connections when I'm on a different realm. "Hold on guys, I have to take this." I took the phone and picked up. My father Thomas Vandom._

_~From Dani I~_

_As Will talked on the phone, I told the Oracle about Jackie. "Jackie is the kind of guy to never meet in a dark alley. Literally. He can unleash shadows and darklings in the dark. It is the source of his power. But for Balance I have someone in mind, too. My friend Sara Pezzini has a Witchblade. Not like Irma's though. It's the balance of light and dark."_

_Then the elders and Yan talked quietly and then came to a crystal ball-like thing, in it they found Jackie Estacado and his friend I guess, in another city. Sara was of course in New York City taking care of Hope, her daughter. Why would Jackie be the one to give Will a small portion of the Darkness? I felt worried and a knot in my stomach hearing that. But Himerish turned to look at me. "Will needs these elements. Prince Phobos has returned and plans for something. He only wants Will."_

_"Geez, he wants her for himself? Sounds to me he has something going on."_

_Yan Lin turns to me. "Not that way, Danielle. He wants the Heart and wants her dead. You must protect her and help out."_

_I nodded. "I'll do all I can."_

_Will came back over and we all turned to face her._

_"My dad wants me to visit him."_

_~Fadden Hills~_

_I would have to find Estacado another day. Maddie and her siblings would look after the SHIELD for me while the others searched for Sara and Jackie. _

_I sat on the plane to California and I rested my eyes. Then, I began to hear voices. Dark creepy ones._

_["Your heart belongs to me, Will. You're getting close to your destination. darkness shal reign."]_

_I open my eyes and looked around. One of the pilots looked at me. "Director, is something wrong?"_

_I shook my head. "Just tired. I'll be fine, Roberts."_

_I finally arrive at an airport of Fadden Hills district and community. Southern from San Francisco and 50 miles from Heatherfield. I step out of the plane and I looked out for my dad. He raised a sign saying my name "Will Vandom". I chuckled and went over to greet him with a hug. "Willy! I am so glad to see you." I hugged him in return. "Same here, dad."_

_As we headed to his home, I heard the voices in my head again._

_["Give in, Will. It is a matter of time. My host is near."]_

_I mumbled. "Damn it. Leave me alone."_

_My dad heard me and looked at me. "You say something?"_

_I shook my head. "I'm tired from the flight. I got up too early."_

_He nodded and continued driving. But what I said was kinda a lie. But I was tired a bit. When we got there, I was in shock. He owned a Condo. He showed me to my room and all I did was one thing. Lie down on the bed._

_"I'll let you nap, Will. But tonight I'm taking you to this restaurant that just opened. It's Italian and I know how you love it."_

_I raised a thumb up and he walked out. But as I slept, I began dreaming._

_**Part Two: Darkness**_

_~Giving In~_

_The dream wasn't much like that. A nightmare mostly. I saw shadows around me, darklings and creatures. That voice came back, this time I heard it._

_["Your time is near, Will. You'll like all destruction and carnage we'll cause. Together. You'll grow to like it."]_

_"No. No! You don't own me! You're evil!"_

_I heard a snicker and demon tentacles reach up and grab my hands. i struggle and it holds me in place._

_["Evil? there's things around you that are evil. All those souls. Filthy souls that think you're nothing. Those people you fight, even on Meridian. You have to learn trust."]_

_The demon arms creep up around me and I scream out of it._

_["There's no way out. You're mine! Hahahahahahaha!"]_

_I wake up screaming and in a sweat. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was a dream. Then I heard a knock and I open to see dad standing. "Ready to go, froggy?"_

_I chuckled. "Give me five minutes." I go to change clothes._

_~Look Familiar?~_

_Me and my dad were at a nice restaurant. It had pizzas, breadsticks, pastas, and everything. But as we sat down and ordered drinks, the creepy voice still made my heart shaken._

_["Yesss. Yesss. Can you feel it, Will? You know your heart desires it."]_

_I held my head. "Dammit, stop taunting me!"_

_Everyone looked at me and went back to eating. My dad looked worried. _

_"Will, you ok? You look pale."_

_"I'll...I'll go rinse my face with cold water."_

_As I got up, I noticed i wasn't the only one with my dad here. Another table sat Jackie Estacado and his friend. He raised his glass at me and I glared at him. I stormed passed him, but I felt something cringe. I rushed to the bathroom._

_I splashed cold water on my face, I know I wasn't dreaming. _

_"It's ok, Will. It's all in your head.", I told myself. But I felt a cold feeling down my spine, as if someone is running a finger up and down my back. The lights shut off and I looked around. "Dammit. What now?" I send an electric zap to the lights and they turn back on then shut off again. I remain calm at these situations. It happened at my SHIELD HQ too. Then, I heard the voices whispering in my ear._

_["Soon, I'll have you right where I want you, Will. Your elements are incomplete without us."]_

_I felt annoyed of this. "What do you want. Why do you keep following me? WHY?"_

_Then the voice snickers._

_["Aww. You seem afraid. We're just trying to help you. Embrace it."]_

_"No. I am a Holy Avenger, I battle darkness. I can't."_

_["Silence fool! You were sent to collect elements of Darkness, Light and Balance. The only way you can get it is from Jackie."]_

_"And if I don't?"_

_I heard a growl. ["Then we'll come whether you like it or not. You hear me!"]_

_Without warning, a shadow leaps from the mirror and holds me down on the floor. Now I was really scared. Its face was like a corpse face with shadows, its grip was cold._

_["We'll come for you soon. Darkness shall prevail!"]_

_I screamed and it disappears as lights came back on. Someone rushes in and it was Jackie, this time he looked concerned instead of...you know how he is._

_"Will, what's wrong?"_

_It took me a while to catch my breath and seeing Jackie looking at me, I sit up._

_"You for starters."_

_He chuckled slightly. "You remembered."_

_I glared at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but..." I slap him in the face and he looks at me holding his cheek. "...And by the way, this is the Ladies' room. If you're looking for the men's room...it's next door."_

_I got up and walked out and he followed me._

_"Cute. Ya know, you aren't so bad."_

_I blew my red hair and static appeared._

_"Go screw a hydrant."_

_I walked over to my dad's table and he looked at me._

_"Is that a friend of yours?"_

_I sighed and took a slice of pizza. "Let's just he's more than a friend. A nemesis more likely."_

_~Darkness Rising~_

_I had nightmares again that night, that shadow again confronted me._

_["You cannot avoid this prophecy. Not many bearers of the Heart usually does this since it is often deadly."]_

_"Wha-what happens when they tried it?"_

_It shook its head._

_["They die or fail. Seems you lived so far. The Heart when you carry it is immune to my power. Time is near."]_

_"Tsh. Ya think I'd ever come around, Estacado?"_

_It smirks and goes closer to my face._

_["Oh, you will. I'll make sure."]_

_It laughs and disappears. I woke up and looked around. I have an awful feeling what it was gonna do._

_It was the next day and when I showered, I went to the indoor pool my dad had. Swimming has always calm my nerves and stress. As I reached the end of the pool, I saw a figure standing at the end. I poked my head out of the water and pulled the goggles off my eyes. It was Jackie._

_"Your dad let me in. Very nice guy, too. I know where you got your spunk from."_

_I glared. "Kiss my ass." I put the goggles back on and went back into the water to swim._

_~From Jackie I~_

_Seems Will is stubborn. However I sense she is hiding something from me. I wasn't going to leave until I get the answer. I heard a whisper from the shadows and walked to find out. I control the darkness, I guess you can say I got it as a "gift" for my 21st birthday. Except it only works in dark places. It either controls me or tries to. One of my darklings has access to the darkness power._

_"Seems the redhead is lookin' for the darkness. Like an element search. She already gots one from light."_

_Hmmmm. This would be interesting. Perhaps I should help her. Will is a bit cute. Though, I was the one that followed her. Butcher and I had some plans for her already. But that slap shows she likes me. At least. I can see an aura on her that the darkness element is waiting. A small portion should do. Her father was out for the day. Which means I have her to myself. Butcher is keeping him busy. Not gonna kill 'im. Just a day off. I walk back to the pool slipping my jacket, shirt and shoes off. The socks were set aside and as I came toward the pool, I set my feet in around the deep end area. I saw Will swim up to me by clinging to the side._

_"Still here? I thought you'd left by now?"_

_I smirked. "I got news for you."_

_Lights turn off in the pool area and I laughed._

_"You're stuck with me."_

_~Stuck in a Shadow~_

_Ok, so he made lights go out, what else? But in an instant, I felt something appear behind me in the water, my hands weren't on the ledge anymore. My cap and goggles weren't on my head. I felt him behind me and whispered in my ear._

_"I have you all to myself for the day. Butcher will be taking your dad for a little fun."_

_I growled and tried to elbow him, but he was holding both my arms._

_"If he does anything bad, I'll kill you."_

_"Hmhmhm. I knew you'd say that. He'll be fine. I paid Butcher to let him have a man-to-man fun. Baseball and everything. I heard you're on a quest to find darkness. you're lookin' at him."Then he turns me around to face him. His eyes were glowing yellow in the dark, lights came back but dimmed. His darklings blocked the doors to the pool area and he helped me up to one spot of it. He looked at me as he set me down gently._

_"I think I can help you. Just relax and it'll be alright. I promise."_

_I rolled my eyes. "What, so you're just gonna f*ck me and then attack me?"_

_He laughed and placed his hand under my chin. "Holy avengers don't use foul language I thought?"_

_"At least I don't swear like a sailor unlike some people."_

_He smirked at me. "Not many are perfect."_

_Then, he kissed me. Unfortunately, I returned the kiss back to him. Ok, so we technically made out. In the pool. _

_But it went on for an hour to the point where we were stripped down. He thrusted into me while we kissed. As it went on, flashes went on in my head and I heard a voice...that same one that haunted my mind._

_["Yesss. You're mine! Mine!"]_

_At first, I thought I should be concerned, but I began to yell out with pleasure. Lights flickered from my screams. Jackie moved to kiss my neck and after pushing inside me, we both came at the same time. Ok, I am being a little too detail. He looked at me as he sits beside me._

_"You liked it didn't you?"_

_I lied back down on the soft floor, though what my dad has done to the place. I looked at him._

_"Shut up."_

_I stand back up, though naked, his darklings whistled at me, but I grabbed a towel._

_"How long are you sticking around?"_

_I saw him grab a towel also and wraps it around his waist._

_"I brought a change of clothes. I have a room to stay in."_

_I shook my head. "Be glad that i haven't kicked your ass yet."_

_~Exodus~_

_When I came in my room to put on a change of clothes, my door slams shut, the lights shut off and laughter fills the air. That voice that was once in my head, now outside of it._

_["You're mine now, Will."]_

_I looked around and out of nowhere, two strange demon-like creature came up behind me and I looked at the mirror._

_"Mother of God. Show yourself! Whatever you are!"_

_Then, the shadow from the other night showed up._

_[The powers, the rage. You embraced the darkness."]_

_"Embraced?"_

_["Your time with Jackie made it happen."]_

_"So, him screwing me made it happen? I didn't know sex made things work. I won't get pregnant can I?"_

_It chuckled at me._

_["No. You must test your powers and strengths. How about that other world you protect and love?"]_

_"Meridian..."_

_["Yesss. But those cruelty that roam. Perhaps you should give it a shot."]_

_I knew I couldn't leave without Jackie noticing. But I realized Meridian's time difference wasn't the same as Earth's. I just created an astral drop to take my place. I learned how to make mine where they know what to do and not wander off. Himerish made it where my drops are alike and can do things I do. like eat, sleep, drink and...er...other stuff since I'm older._

_I heard the darkness speak to me._

_["Good, good. Let me guide you.."]_

_My astral drop knew what to do and walked to be with Jackie. I teleport to Meridian._

_~Bloodshed~_

_As I arrived, this time I didn't bring my spear. I brought my hellfire guns and spirit bullets guns. But I was equipped. I walked down the path and the voice still talked in my head._

_["Show me. I would like to see what you can do."]_

_I walked further and there was Phobos's guards. they saw me coming._

_"Guardian! Get her!"_

_I saw them coming, I smirked and the demon-like creatures come out from behind me like they're attached. A demon arm even came out with it and it knocks the guards off. They yell from the hit and I walked down more. That voice got louder in my head._

_["Yes. YES. Keep going, Will! Seek revenge on those who hurt you!"]_

_I listened as I went for it. The rage, the hunger for blood. I felt it._

_~From Irma I~_

_So, I've been sittin' around in New York City with my daughter Anna. I was foldin' laundry and she helped put them away. I have fun with her, i've been single for a while and stayin' that way. But I heard something in my living room, a portal popped up. "Geez, on laundry day, too." I heard my daughter laugh. "I think they're calling us. We better go see."_

_As we went in, I saw the elders looked...well...scared. not good._

_"Irma, Will is in trouble. The darkness has took over her."_

_"Don't tell me Jackie got her already."_

_Then, all of them did the "Ummmm" all at once. Meaning he did. Ok, this needs to be done. "Where is he?"_

_"In Fadden Hills, but Will made a duplicate copy. We can send you there."_

_I turn to Anna._

_"Help find Sara Pezzini and I'll take care of Estacado."_

_Anna went back to New York to find Sara while I was sent to Fadden Hills. It was an old town Will lived in, seemed like a nightmare for her. Nightmare...oh shit. When i got there, I saw Jackie and her astral drop making out on the couch. Psh._

_"Havin' fun or ya both gonna f*ck?"_

_They stopped and looked at me. But I hate to break it, but I said it. "Hey astral drop!" Then, in a blink she disappeared. Jackie grabbed me and slammed me into a wall and tried not to ruin it._

_"What the hell did you just do?"_

_"Ya do realize that wasn't Will."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"Oh gee, I dunno. probably gonna murder Phobos." I shoved him away. "Listen here you f*cker, you messed this up. She's usin' the darkness power ya gave her to kill Phobos!"_

_Then, I saw fear in his eyes. It looked like he wasn't gonna listen. This time, I pushed him to the wall. I realized I had 'mind control'. I concentrated on him. "Look, we're gonna go to Meridian and you have to help. You have to help, Jackie." He looked at me for a while and agreed._

_"If we don't stop her, the darkness would take full control. I only gave her a small portion."_

_"Annd how did you do that?"_

_"We...uh...had fun in the pool."_

_Liar. She and him did somethin' else. Dani was sent to Meridian already to help stop her. Sara came with Anna._

_"I had to leave Hope with Gleason. He's taking care of her along with my sister Julie."_

_"C'mon, let's kick ass."_

_~Overwhelmed with Darkness~_

_The rage, I felt it. I knew who to go after and it was Phobos. He was in his throne and Cedric was also waiting. He changes to his lizard form and stood ten feet tall over me._

_"Perish guardian! You had no right to come in unannounced!"_

_["He's testing you, Will. Devour him and you'll be successful."]_

_I was losing it, I went toward him as shadows covered the hall, darklings surrounded the area._

_"You made me suffer all these years, Phobos. I'll show to you that if you f*ck with me, you'll die by my hands."_

_The darkling demons came from behind me and were about to stretch in for the kill, but something stopped me. A gun shot. I turned around in rage, Estacado along with Irma, Sara, Anna and Yan Lin. Himerish was standing beside them._

_"Will, you can't let it give in. The darkness is using you. It used me the same way. Don't listen to it."_

_"Oh, like how it used you to get me pregnant?"_

_"Shut it, Pez! This isn't the time!"_

_["It's a lie! Perish them!"]_

_I turned to face them as shadows fill the air, my mind was taken over by the power. Sara and Himerish ran toward me and as I jumped, something stopped me. Sara was holding me in place and I looked down, her blade was through my chest._

_"I, Sara Pezzini, bearer of the Witchblade, now give you a small portion of Balance."_

_A bright light streams through my veins and into my heart. I yell out in pain and shadows fade from what I made. Then I black out._

_Then, that was that. But I woke up in some strange place, I saw four women stand before me. Each had red or strawberry blonde hair._

_"Sister Wilhelmina, you're okay. Bless the lord."_

_I stand up, but held my side._

_"Am I...am I dead?"_

_One shook her head._

_"No. But you're held here til you're pulled together. The Heart is still rebuilding."_

_"Who are you all?"_

_"I am Grace, the Holy Diviner of Los Angeles, 1845."_

_"Alicia, the Thunder Magdalena of Athens, 714 A.D."_

_"Morgan, Holy Diviner of Massachusetts 1605."_

_"And me. Elana, Holy Diviner of Plymouth, 1703."_

_I was amazed. These were the Holders before me. They held out their hands and I reached for them._

_"This is not your time, Will. Even each of this tried the task. The darkness nearly killed us."_

_"Not me."_

_They glared at Alicia._

_"Just because you were a descedant of Ares doesn't mean you're the show-off."_

_I chuckled and they turned back to me. Elana spoke._

_"But you, you managed to collect each. Light, Darkness and Balance. And lived. Live on this legacy."_

_"Am I ever going to see you all again?"_

_They smiled._

_"Of course. In your heart, and dreams. We will guide you throughout."_

_Then, another woman stepped in. Mary Magdalene herself._

_"Wilhelmina, you have overcomed the Darkness. Even greater power such as that is not for the corrupt. I believe in you, young one."_

_She formed a light in her hand, a ring._

_"This would help keep the elements you collected in tact. For Darkness, Light and Balance."_

_She places it on my right hand middle finger, but another ring to control them._

_"Good luck. Now, I shall revive you."_

_"Th-thank you."_

_She smiles and holds me in her arms. She started to hum a strange lullaby and I closed my eyes._

_~From Jackie II~_

_I have a feeling this was my fault. We were at the hospital in Fadden Hills and Will's father was sitting by the bedside._

_"Oh God, please...please."_

_Praying. Hmph. But I still worried for her sake. Irma was shaking both her fists as she stared at the clock. She had been the last two hours._

_"If you're bored, go do something."_

_She looked at me and flipped me off. That amuses me. Sara kept eyeing me the whole time. But not just the eyeing, more of concern._

_"You ok, Estacado? You have been quiet and wouldn't keep your eyes off Will."_

_"I have a feeling I might have caused this...this dark power she had."_

_Someone else came in, a woman with whire hair, she looked African._

_"I got here as fast as I could."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_She glared at me._

_"Not the brightest person are you, Jackie? I am Ororo Munroe, also know as Storm of the X-men. I was Will's mentor. Her mother sent me."_

_I realized her father was still in the room, but Irma had him where he didn't hear what we were saying. I give a sigh._

_"Can I have a moment with Will? Alone?"_

_They all look at me, Sara helps Thomas out of the room and Butcher watched the door. As soon as it closed, I sat beside the bed._

_"Will, I want to apologize for all those times. Usually that's something I never do. But what I mean is, I want to make it up to you. I have to admit, you do kick ass pretty hard. Not even I want to get in the way. Let me tell ya, maybe another day, you can catch me. In the shadows. If I could, I want to show you the ways of this power."_

_I look down and I noticed two rings on her finger. But I held her hand._

_"Just please live."_

_~New Beginnings~_

_I started to open my eyes, believe it or not, I heard what Jackie said._

_"I'll still kick your ass if you trick me."_

_He looked at me, looked as if he was gonna cry and he hugs me lightly._

_"Thank God you're ok!"_

_Feeling sore still, despite the IVs in me, I patted his back. The others came back in and were glad to see me awake._

_[Three days later]_

_I was back in New York finally, I was sitting on my balcony, watching the sunset, but I wasn't alone._

_"Good to be home huh?"_

_I turned around and to see Jackie standing behind me along with Maddie and Bree._

_"We'll leave you two to talk."_

_Bree closes the doors and I looked at him._

_"Did you mean what you said?"_

_He gave a nod._

_"I can't lie. Even if I did, you'd kill me."_

_I laughed. "Better watch out or I'll stick my spear up your ass."_

_He shuddered slightly and chuckled. He came over and wrapped his arms around me._

_"You scared me for that one. But I can't show you the ropes in SHIELD or public eye. This is a private thing."_

_"I knew you would say that. SHIELD has you as Most Wanted. Mostly when you betrayed me back in Italy."_

_He sighs. "Better make plans for it. The training I mean."_

_"I'll make arrangements."_

_He leaned in to kiss me deeply, I enjoyed the moment though, but I heard a sudden "Awwww." I pulled away and looked to see my four daughters watching. They quickly moved different directions._

_"Heh, we had an audience."_

_"Don't get to attached."_

_Jackie smirked and he leaned to whisper in my ear. "You can find me in the shadows."_

_When the sky got dark, he transforms to his Darkness armor and looks back about to leap. "See you 'round I guess."_

_His darklings came up. "C'mon boss! I'm hungry!" "Yeah me too!" "Bye sexy lady!"_

_I shook my head and motioned my hand. "Just get the hell off my porch and go kick some ass."_

_He smiles and the armor covers his face and he leaps off._

_Later that night, I went to get ready for bed, I looked at the rings and the lights dimmed. Oh God not again._

_["You win this time. I still own you."]_

_The lights go back on. Looks like I have many practice to do._

_~END~_


End file.
